starseasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Aldwin
Notes *Ald *First names are inherited denoting blood line, second names are chosen denoting individual, last names are chosen denoting family *individual (middle) names are passed down generationally to the first born gender equal as a sign of respect to the ancestors * Biology and Appearance Physiology Physical Diversity Life Cycle Sub Species Behaviour Society and Culture Aldwinai *Extremely selective breeding * Light Elves Considered by outsiders to be relatively cold, uncaring and brutal, The Aldwinai are a species that above all else, valued the group (the most important groups being the family, and the state), and considered the greater good of the species to be paramout. This combined with a state reinforced meritocratic system of punishment and reward, created a viciously effecient society of diligent, oppurtunistic and most importantly, devious members where only the strongest and most capable were allowed to succeed (often at the expense of their rivals) and that took great pride in their acheivements (be they military, physical, artistic or other) City-States - lead by a council of prominent Kindred, they are massive tierd cities where the higher one lives, the higher they are ranked in the social heirachy, the most wealthy and prominent living in statued villas while the least live in standardised housing (as any squalored home for an individual Aldwinai would reflect poorly on thhe city-state as a whole, and be seen as a blemish) Kindred - the group of 'family' within which an individual exists, they are comprised of those adopted (through marriage or feilty) or those born to and exist as a complex social network and support system for the maintaining of properties. lead by a Patron or Matron (who is the most capable, wealthy and skilled) they also exist as political groups, the most powerful of which directly effect the operation of the city-state along through trade and subderfufe. Aldwinfa Dark Elves Peaceful and altruistic, they are curious and kind hearted people who live in communal nations where the common good and beneficial cooperation is viewed as the greatest asset to the individual. becuase of this they are often viewed as ultimately neutral and non-aggressive, prefering mediation and compromise over direct conflict. priding themselves on their sense of community, they live minimalist lives, finding beauty in nature and artistic joy in the molding of natural elements over the manufacturing of goods which reflects in their pastoral lifestyles and often symbiotic relationships with native flora and fauna (most notably, cooperation with the [[Ya'kara]]) Nations - lead by the oldest and wisest members formed into a council, they are a collection of tribes who due to proximity and mutual benefit have decided to band together and form a singular community. while not strictly required to exist within the same area, certain tribes can be located distances away, or even by migratory in nature and still be included as part of the nation. Tribes - lead by the most prominent clan, they are a collection of clans who have united together for mutual protection and benefit, often time tribes can and are formed from several clans who independently have become connected (usually through marriage) and decided to fully assimilate into a single group Clans - lead by the eldest members, they are family groups who live together and can be comprised of a single family or a central family and the immediate family of those who have married into it Government Religion Ancient Mythology Heaven/Home of The Gods - Ithilaen The Gods (Alfaer) The Allfather - Orden (Wisdom, Secrets) The Allmother - Feila (Love/Fertility) The Champion - Theer (Protection/Guardianship) The Judge - Tayr (Duty/Honour) The Stranger - Louk (Trickery/Death) The Gatekeeper - Haydall (Fairyman/Passage) The Maiden - Adun (Rejuvenation/Healing) The Bard - Barrg (Music/Poetry) The Warrior - Heirmeir (Conquest/Destruction) The Smith - Wylund (Art/Science) Social Status Diet Technology Stonesinger Economy Military Language History Origin Expansion Notable Figures Worlds [[Ja'dwinar]] [[Barradoc]] Trivia